


Voicemail

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, POV First Person, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi Cecil, it's Carlos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

_Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Cecil Palmer. I’m off doing some important journalistic work. Or maybe just petting Khoshekh. But either way, leave me a message._

Hey Cecil, it’s Carlos. Again.

I know that it’s been a while since we talked on the phone together, but scientifically speaking time is weird here and I never know when you’re on the air or when you’re asleep. I hope one of these days I can talk to you again and hear your voice because, well…. I miss it. And I miss you, Cecil.

Things are going great here in the desert. There’s so much to experiment on and discover here, it really is incredible. I wasn’t kidding when I said it was one of the most scientifically interesting communities I have ever seen. I wish I could show it to you.

I haven’t made much progress with the doors, but, um… Cecil? I need to be honest with you for a minute. I’m beginning to worry that…. Well… That I may not be able to return to Night Vale. It’s been five months since I went into the house that does not exist, and four months since the oak doors shut. I’ve wandered this desert with Doug and the Army of Masked Warriors, but we’ve never come across an oak door. I tell you that I haven’t been looking because I don’t want to get your hopes up in case I truly cannot return home. I do want to come home, but I’m starting to doubt that I can.

Doug and Alicia bring me to the lighthouse on the mountain every now and again so that I can look at the pictures of Night Vale; so that I can look at you, Cecil. I watch you at the studio, at Big Rico’s, at…our home. I watch you when you’re happy, when you’re frustrated, when you cry. I know that you’re usually frustrated and sad because of my actions, or… I guess I should say inaction. It pains me that I’ve caused you this kind of hurt Cecil. It really does. I want nothing more to come home and to cradle you in my arms until we fall asleep in that embrace. I want nothing more to come home to our shared space of nothing turned something and I want-

I… I just want to come home. Home is with you. That’s…. That’s all I want.

I better go now, before your voicemail cuts out. I’ll keep trying to find the oak doors Cecil. I promise you that I will. You have my word as a scientist. And don’t worry, I’ll be fine. A scientist is always…. Mostly…. Usually fine.

I love you-

_Message recording full. If you are satisfied with your message, press 1. To rerecord your message, press *._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
